Rei Tekashi's Journal
by hhallh13
Summary: Iruka gives Rei a journal to write in. OC. Rated M for possible future content.  Goes along with my Team 11 stories


**A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (aside from my OC Rei Tekashi.) If you don't like OC's then don't read this. If you do, then read my Team 11 stories. They go along with this. Enjoy! **

Dear Journal:

It has been four weeks since me and Kiba made out while on our mission in the land of snow. And the team has been…well…awkward to say the least.

I don't know what to do because I don't want to be involved with a teammate. But that's also kind of a lie. The real reason is because I am not entirely sure who I like. I know that sounds super dumb. 'The girl has two guys after her, one who doesn't talk and she has no idea what he really looks like and then the one that is visibly cute and actually made a move on her…yeah, real hard choice there Rei.' But before you judge me like that, think about what you might do in this situation I am currently in:

I like Shino. I really do. I have known him for 5 years and although we never really talked much before being on the same team, he is intriguing. He is so nice to me and when he does talk it is always sweet or funny or interesting. He is, however, hard to read. So even though I am, for the most part, good at reading him, he is very good at keeping emotions from me when he wants to, which is frustrating. But in the end he is a great friend and will be forever, I hope.

Kiba…is bipolar. One second he is all 'hey Rei, lets hang out and be besties and lovers and such'. Then the next second he is all 'Ugh, I am being difficult and can't stand that you're with Shino every day.' Newsflash Kiba: we are all on the same team, the fact that I am the center of this love triangle is gonna make being a team super awkward, (which is another reason I am nervous about all of this. I don't want it to affect our ability to work as a team). But Kiba has this raw passion that is exciting and something I have never experienced before. He is spontaneous, which goes along with being bipolar. He will randomly kiss me or tell me I am beautiful. It also helps that he has Akamaru. Puppies are cute. But then there's the whole 'I used to be one of the people who thought you only got into the academy because of Iruka Sensei' thing. That still pisses me off sometimes. But I have to get over it.

I still see Shino every morning around 4:30 while I am on my run. Sometimes I stop to talk to him and look for cool bugs or watch the sun rise.

I sometimes go get Ramen with Kiba, or go to the swimming hole (Shino doesn't swim).

But for the most part I try to hang out with both of them together. It is my feeble attempt to bond as a team. But mostly it simply becomes a contest of who can monopolize my time more, which makes me want to punch them into next week. But I can't hang out with one at a time every day because then it will make the team dynamic worse. At least by forcing all three of us to hang out, I can instill in them the fact that we are a team and I am not going to chose one person over the other, and basically that they need to learn how to get along. I am gonna have to start using forms of punishment if they keep fighting though. It is ridiculous.

Ugh. I need to go to sleep. Today was a long day. Kurenai Sensei had to stop our training to tell us to knock it off and that we had to work as a team or we would be running laps. Unfortunately, we didn't quite pull it together and ended up doing 50 laps around the wall of the leaf village. I am in so much pain right now.

Naruto keeps throwing things around in his room so I don't think his day with Sasuke and Sakura went any better than mine did. I am sure Sasuke said something rude again. Lemme go check…

Yep, after an hour of him ranting, it turns out that Sakura hadn't been able to complete some training today and Sasuke was being rude to her. Sighhhhh.

So, anyway, I am going to bed. I will have to update you soon on anything new that happens. But to be honest, I don't think I will have a lot of time (or patience) to write in this journal a lot. Iruka suggested I do because I have a lot going on lately. But maybe it is a way for him to find out what's going on in my life. He is really good at finding things I hide. Like the time I ripped his favorite shirt when I was washing the laundry and I hid it under some floor board. Don't ask why I didn't just throw it away. I was very young at the time…But I told him it was lost. And then he found it. But in any case, I am sure he will be reading this at some point so: HELLO THERE IRUKA!

Yeah, bed time. I will/might write soon/never.

Sincerely,

Rei Tekashi


End file.
